


Under The Sea

by HamThePan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Eventual Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mermaids, Obligatory Parrot, Ocean, Singing, The Schuylers and Maria are mermaids, They're pirates of course they're going to drink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamThePan/pseuds/HamThePan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the sea is a vast and dangerous place, home to creatures none can imagine, a place where pirates rule, attacking ships that cross their territory.</p><p>But what lurks underneath the water? Aside from fish and nightmarish beings?</p><p>Mermaids.<br/>-<br/>Or, the mermaid/pirate AU no one asked for and no one wanted<br/>-<br/>Or, that time Alexander got everyone lost and almost died because of pretty fish ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Thank you for tuning in!! Though this isn't my first time writing, this is my first time writing in the fandom! So I have no idea what I'm doing. I will probably be posting a bunch of Hamfics here, pretty much all of which will be collabs with my friends, so that will be fun!!
> 
> 2- the POV of this will (probably) shift a lot until I find one that I like and can write in, though it will most likely be from mermaid POV
> 
> 3- ref image link things will be in the end notes, because I doubt I'll do a good job describing mertails.
> 
> 4- comments are adored!! If you have any suggestions or just want to say hi- please do!!!  
> 4a- please tell me if I should add other tags, I don't know what I need to tag
> 
> 5- I hope you guys enjoy! I'm really hyped to write this, it'll be a fun adventure!!

Out there in the ocean, it was quiet, peaceful even. It didn't storm often, so the sun was never hidden and the clouds were few.

It was also beautiful, what, with the waves gently lapping at each other and creating a gentle swooshing noise, and the water sparkling in the sunlight.

Yes, it was amazing, it was calm and quiet and beautiful. So of course it was home to mermaids.

Well, not _just_ mermaids, mers in general. But it seemed that people thought only female mers existed. Not like they were going to correct anyone.

There were no mer packs or pods, just small clusters of mermaids who traveled together, no large groups. Large groups made it hard to travel without being spotted, and if they were spotted- they would be hunted.

They had stories, the mers, about humans who kidnapped merkin out of the ocean and imprisoned them in glass cages on land. Stories of how horrible humans were, what they did and why they needed to be avoided. And because of those stories, no mer even thought of trying to see a human.

And that brings us to the focus of the story, a group of four young mermaids.

Three were sisters, and one was their best friend.

The eldest sister was wise and smart, she kept them afloat and kept them safe. She had dark skin and long, dark hair and her tail was red, with some white down the front, the main fin was bow shaped and white in the middle, red down the sides. And on the sides by her hips, and down by her fin, were small, oddly decorative white fins with faded red strips and speckles.

The second sister was generous and kind, she took care of them- and anything else that needed help. She was fair-skinned with long, brown hair, her tail was solid blue with white fading down the middle, the fin was more of a decorative shape and the same blue, with a white fade in the middle and gold along the edge.

The youngest sister was curious and mischeivious, often getting into trouble. She had lighter brown skin and long, dark brown hair, her tail was a fiery orange-gold with a traditionally shaped fin that was coloured with maroon strips on dark orange, and burnt orange along the edge.

Finally, the friend that completed the group.

The friend was charismatic and persuasive, but also quite friendly. She looked a lot like the youngest sister from the waist up, but her tail was the most complicated out of the four. Dark orange gold edged scales, with orange fins at her hips, the main fin also had a decorative shape, with dark red at the top and black stripes against a red to light orange fade.  
~  
~  
~  
The four mermaids-named Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, and Maria-were basking on a large rock, their tails half submerged in the ocean as to keep them from drying out.

They didn't say much, enjoying eachother's company, and taking in the sunlight and ocean sounds, then Peggy launched herself upright, staring off into the distance. "Hey guys, uhm, is that a ship coming towards us?"

Angelica propped herself up on her elbow to look at the younger, frowning. "You've already used that joke on us, sit down."

"No, I mean, really, I'm pretty sure there is a ship _coming towards us_!!"

The second sister didn't react, probably because she had fallen asleep. Maria, however, also sat up, looking in the same direction as Peggy. "She's right, Ange, there's a ship." She sounded concerned, enough so Angelica finally looked.

She gasped. "Off the rock, now. Lizzie, ELIZA!"

"Wha..?" 

"Get in the water. I'll explain momentarily."

Eliza gave her sister a questioning look, but rolled into the water, joining Maria and Peggy. After a few moments, Angelica dove in as well.

In the water, they looked at eachother in concern, Eliza was still confused. "What's wrong?" Peggy shrugged nonchalantly, as if the fact that they were possibly in trouble wasn't too much of a big deal. "Oh, there was just a ship headed our way."

"A- Oh! Were we spotted?" 

Angelica answered, "I don't think we were."

"'Think' is the operative word there." Peggy chimed in, Angelica gave her a look, she just grinned.

"Sorry to interrupt," this was Maria, "but don't you think we should be, you know, leaving?"

They considered this for a moment, and Angelica opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Peggy interrupted. "I'm gonna go investigate!"

"Peggy! No!" Eliza started to swim after her, the other two followed, Angelica muttered a curse.

Maria shook her head slightly. "We're gonna die because of her."

"You're just now realizing this?" Eliza looked at Maria over her shoulder, Maria shrugged. "Fair point."

Swimming as fast as they could, the three tried to catch up with Peggy, who had had a head start, at this pace, they wouldn't catch her in time.

When they finally caught up, Peggy was partially above water, looking up at the ship.

And someone was looking down at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Tail Reference Album- http://imgur.com/a/MbsFl  
> \--PLEASE NOTE the tail images I used are NOT mine, I simply added them to Imgur for easier access and for reference. The tails were made by Finfolk Studio, Merbellas Studio, and The Mertailor.
> 
> About the time period- though this is "realistic" somewhat, it's not set in any particular time period, it's just not modern, if that makes sense. If you have any questions please ask in the comments and I'll answer it as best as I can.


End file.
